creeps_castlefandomcom-20200214-history
Taxidermy Terror
Greetings kiddies, your FIEND, CREEPS, has a CREEPY CAT'S TAIL about a rather CREEPY-KITTY hee-hee. So join me within my CASTLE for this FABLE OF FEAR WITH A FELINE I name... A boy ran with a cat up a neighborhood-hill up, in Detroit, Michigan, back in the Springtime of 1925. He and the feline got to a side yard of a house as the boy kept on singing Polly-Wolly Doodle. An elderly man was out, on his front porch of the home, and called out to the boy: "hello there sonny, let me give your pet cat there some food!". "Hello, mister, alright. Thank you sir. Go with the man for some food, Sam" he responded then told the cat. Sam The Cat meowed and joined the old man on his porch by climbing up, into his lap in his chair. "That is a good boy!" the old man told Sam and pet him, as Sam purred away. The boy came back to the old man's house the following day and rang his doorbell. "Oh, hi there, Sonny. Uh, Sam enjoyed the food I gave to him yesterday, and thank you for letting my dog and him meet one another and spend last night together here" the elderly man smiled to the boy, answering his door. "Hello mister, my pleasure" the boy responded and he noticed that his pet cat Sam had been killed and stuffed, standing on a table by the door. "SAM! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY CAT MISTER?!?" he screamed at the elderly man. "Why, I had to taxidermy Sam, Sonny!" he chuckled back. The boy ran off crying. The elderly man took a swig from a bottle of Jim Beam Whiskey, shut his door and sat down in a front room chair. A rainstorm came within a half an hour, and it became gloomy inside the home. The old man downed the rest of his bottle of Jim Beam and saw that the corpse of the cat was missing from on his table. "Where on Earth did that cat go?!" he muttered in surprise to himself. Then, as the rain poured down harder outside, the shadowy-form of Sam The Cat was on the back of the sofa. He was a zombified-feline, and the zombie of the cat moaned lowly at the old man. He saw it and gasped in terror at the zombie's huge glowing-eyes of white. "Sam The Cat?!" he muttered in fear, and the zombie jumped from the back of the couch to the back of his chair. The old man screamed, getting up. The zombie of Sam The Cat hissed at the old man, as he saw that it put its zombified-ears back and showed its dead-teeth, as its eyes glowed a now yellowish-white. The zombie animal jumped and landed on his back, moaning and growling lowly. The zombie of Sam sunk its teeth directly into the old man's neck, tearing and biting hard at his wrinkly-flesh. He screamed in terror and pain, falling to the floor dead then. The next day, the boy walked by the house with his head slightly down, and then heard a deep meow. Looking up, he saw it was his pet Sam. Sam's zombie was stiff, but still his color of beige. His eyes were gone, light-brown stuffing filling its eye-sockets. He came to the boy. "SAM?!" the boy spoke up, surprised with a smile on his face. He picked up the stiff dead zombie of Sam, as the zombie cat meowed lowly and walked off. Well, weasn't that ending THE CAT'S MEOW Kiddies? The boy got REU-FRIGHTED with his pet cat...the ZOMBIE OF THE CAT that is! And the poor old man had to find out that the zombie feline was a real PAIN IN THE NECK eh, aha-ha-ha-ha-ha.